neurovoiderfandomcom-20200213-history
Rampage
Page under construction. Rampage is one of Neurovoider's three classes - it's class ability, Rampage, increases the player's fire rate and movement speed while causing both weapons to fire simultaneously for as long as the button is held. This ability can cause your character to quickly overheat if not managed carefully. The Rampage chassis starts with a stock auto gun and shotgun. Viewfinders Bio Viewfinder 1.jpg|Bio Viewfinder Bio Viewfinder 3.jpg|Bio Viewfinder 2 Bio Viewfinder 2.jpg|Bio Viewfinder 3 Bio Viewfinder 4.jpg|Bio Viewfinder 4 Bio Viewfinder 5.jpg|Bio Viewfinder 5 Bio Viewfinder 6.jpg|Bio Viewfinder 6 Shotgun Viewfinder 3.jpg|Shotgun Viewfinder Shotgun Viewfinder 2.jpg|Shotgun Viewfinder 2 Shotgun Viewfinder 1.jpg|Shotgun Viewfinder 3 Shotgun Viewfinder 4.jpg|Shotgun Viewfinder 4 Shotgun Viewfinder 5.jpg|Shotgun Viewfinder 5 Rocket Viewfinder 3.jpg|Rocket Viewfinder Rocket Viewfinder 2.jpg|Rocket Viewfinder 2 Rocket Viewfinder 1.jpg|Rocket Viewfinder 3 Rocket Viewfinder 5.jpg|Rocket Viewfinder 4 Rocket Viewfinder 4.jpg|Rocket Viewfinder 5 Railgun Viewfinder 3.jpg|Railgin Viewfinder Railgun Viewfinder 2.jpg|Railgun Viewfinder 2 Railgun Viewfinder 1.jpg|Railgun Viewfinder 3 Plasma Viewfinder 3.jpg|Plasma Viewfinder Plasma Viewfinder 2.jpg|Plasma Viewfinder 2 Plasma Viewfinder 1.jpg|Plasma Viewfinder 3 Plasma Viewfinder 4.jpg|Plasma Viewfinder 4 Plasma Viewfinder 5.jpg|Plasma Viewfinder 5 Plasma Viewfinder 6.jpg|Plasma Viewfinder 6 Phaser Viewfinder 4.jpg|Phaser Viewfinder Phaser Viewfinder 3.jpg|Phaser Viewfinder 2 Phaser Viewfinder 2.jpg|Phaser Viewfinder 3 Phaser Viewfinder 1.jpg|Phaser Viewfinder 4 Phaser Viewfinder 5.jpg|Phaser Viewfinder 5 Missile Viewfinder 2.jpg|Missile Viewfinder Missile Viewfinder 1.jpg|Missile Viewfinder 2 Missile Viewfinder 3.jpg|Missile Viewfinder 3 Melee Viewfinder 2.jpg|Melee Viewfinder Melee Viewfinder 1.jpg|Melee Viewfinder 2 Melee Viewfinder 4.jpg|Melee Viewfinder 3 Melee Viewfinder 3.jpg|Melee Viewfinder 4 Melee Viewfinder 5.jpg|Melee Viewfinder 5 Gun Viewfinder 4.jpg|Gun Viewfinder Gun Viewfinder 3.jpg|Gun Viewfinder 2 Gun Viewfinder 2.jpg|Gun Viewfinder 3 Gun Viewfinder 1.jpg|Gun Viewfinder 4 Gun Viewfinder 5.jpg|Gun Viewfinder 5 Grenade Viewfinder 3.jpg|Grenade Viewfinder Grenade Viewfinder 2.jpg|Grenade Viewfinder 2 Grenade Viewfinder 1.jpg|Grenade Viewfinder 3 Flamer Viewfinder 2.jpg|Flamethrower Viewfinder Flamer Viewfinder 1.jpg|Flamethrower Viewfinder 2 Flamer Viewfinder 3.jpg|Flamethrower Viewfinder 3 Disk Viewfinder 3.jpg|Disk Viewfinder Disk Viewfinder 2.jpg|Disk Viewfinder 2 Disk Viewfinder 1.jpg|Disk Viewfinder 3 Disk Viewfinder 4.jpg|Disk Viewfinder 4 Burner Viewfinder 2.jpg|Burner Viewfinder Burner Viewfinder 1.jpg|Burner Viewfinder 2 Burner Viewfinder 4.jpg|Burner Viewfinder 3 Generators Bio Generator.jpg|Bio Generator Bio Generator 2.jpg|Bio Generator 2 Burner Generator.jpg|Burner Generator Burner Generator 2.jpg|Burner Generator 2 Shotgun Generator.jpg|Shotgun Generator Shotgun Generator 2.jpg|Shotgun Generator 2 Rocket Generator.jpg|Rocket Generator Rocket Generator 2.jpg|Rocket Generator 2 Railgun Generator.jpg|Railgun Generator Railgun Generator 2.jpg|Railgun Generator 2 Plasma Generator.jpg|Plasma Generator Plasma Generator 2.jpg|Plasma Generator 2 Phaser Generator.jpg|Phaser Generator Phaser Generator 2.jpg|Phaser Generator 2 Missile Generator.jpg|Missile Generator Missile Generator 2.jpg|Missile Generator 2 Gun Generator.jpg|Gun Generator Gun Generator 2.jpg|Gun Generator 2 Grenade Generator.jpg|Grenade Generator Grenade Generator 2.jpg|Grenade Generator 2 Flamer Generator.jpg|Flamethrower Generator Disk Generator.jpg|Disk Generator Disk Generator 2.jpg|Disk Generator 2 Melee Generator.jpg|Melee Generator Melee Generator 2.jpg|Melee Generator 2 Shifters Burner Shifter.jpg|Burner Shifter Burner Shifter 2.jpg|Burner Shifter 2 Rocket Shifter.jpg|Rocket Shifter Rocket Shifter 2.jpg|Rocket Shifter 2 Plasma Shifter.jpg|Plasma Shifter Plasma Shifter 2.jpg|Plasma Shifter 2 Missile Shifter.jpg|Missile Shifter Missile Shifter 2.jpg|Missile Shifter 2 Melee Shifter.jpg|Melee Shifter Melee Shifter 2.jpg|Melee Shifter 2 Gun Shifter.jpg|Gun Shifter Gun Shifter 2.jpg|Gun Shifter 2 Grenade Shifter.jpg|Grenade Shifter Grenade Shifter 2.jpg|Grenade Shifter 2 Disk Shifter.jpg|Disk Shifter Disk Shifter 2.jpg|Disk Shifter 2 Bio Shifter 3.jpg|Bio Shifter Bio Shifter 2.jpg|Bio Shifter 2 Phaser Shifter.jpg|Phaser Shifter Phaser Shifter 2.jpg|Phaser Shifter 2 Shotgun Shifter.jpg|Shotgun Shifter Shotgun Shifter 2.jpg|Shotgun Shifter 2 Railgun Shifter.jpg|Railgun Shifter Flamer Shifter.jpg|Flamethrower Shifter Bio Shifter.jpg|Railgun/Flamethrower Shifter 2